Talk:K.G. Misawa
Death Which cutscene shows how he died? Shadowblade777 05:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The one where James throws his body in the lava. Pretty much after the Deleter boss fight. Dr.Pancake 05:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :You mean the one after the Ferrocrusher thingy? Shadowblade777 05:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yup. Dr.Pancake 05:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It's AMAZING how fast he moves. It took me five minutes to get there and he manages to appear there in one screen fade. Extraxi 07:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well of course,after all he's ........the DELETER! Mwahahaaa! Marx Wraith 18:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Not only that, he was able to find K.G., freeze him and throw his body in the lava. Dr.Pancake 03:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) That is why they pay assassins through the nose,they get there, kill the target, and slip out like a ninja,or better yet..... a DELETER! Marx Wraith 03:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :: No screen time Eh, don't know if this is trivia worthy, but anybody notice how K.G. never had his own cutscene. What I'm trying to say is, everyone had their moments before dying except for K.G.. Lyle: Trying to blow up the Red Blast Shield, suggesting to use the laser to burn their way slowly through, scared of a purple b''r''ug. Maurice: Investigating the computer scene. James: Hacking the computer, pointing out the obvious all the time, being the Deleter. Anthony: Knows who Samus is at the beginning of the game, "helped" against Rhedogian, almost got killed by Ridley, ending of the game. Adam: Pretty much half the game, lol. I think the only line K.G. ever had in the game was "Got it" and thats it! I guess the developers did that so the players can start to think K.G. was the Deleter, maybe? Quiet, Asian, mysteries, almost perfect to be the Deleter, you'd never expect the social james to be the assassin. Dr.Pancake 04:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :That's not what the real Dr.Pancake would say. *loads gun* Extraxi 04:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :OH NOES! That must mean I'm the real Deleter!? *Preparers to dodge bullet(s)* Dr.Pancake 05:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Well he may have had the single most trivial role in the game, but he definitely got to go out in the most flashy and possibly gruesomest way in a metroid game. Marx Wraith 04:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :The most gruesome way we actually witness, although he was probably already dead. Land Shark7896 05:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I definitely thought he was the deleter until I read otherwise here and put together the fact that every corpse but his was found. Between all of those other facts, he's labeled as MIA when everyone else is "dead." Dazuro 07:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Like I said before, Samus needs to see or hear the person die and since neither of those two things happened, he was marked "MIA". Simple as that. The best example I can give you is when Samus marked Anthony deceased because she thought he died from Ridley. Dr.Pancake 07:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know that now, I'm just saying that at the time it backs up the idea that maybe he was meant to be a red herring. Dazuro 07:43, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Lot of people felt that way. Unfortunately I didn't have that experience of guessing whoes the Deleter because I spoiled myself before I got the game. Dr.Pancake 07:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) You see that is why I have made the change from seeing the plot for any new game that comes out,knowing tends to dampen the suprise. Although that kind of backfired once I realized the game practically ends after the Oueen Metroid,I swear I was asking myself through all the scenes after MB dies "So wait is this the end of the game?".....too short,I suppose thats why I have so many RPG games. Marx Wraith 16:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry about ruining it for everyone... I just really wanted to write the page. D: Extraxi 17:00, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Jeff Minnerly I was googling this guy this morning and I found this. He's done a few Nintendo games, but there's no mention of MOM. Then I see someone with his name on voice123 and there's more mention of Nintendo but still none of MOM. Finally, I see his IMDb profile and there's mention of MOM and two Nancy Drew media. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:27, November 16, 2010 (UTC)